


A new beginning

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death (off screen), marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: But his Nana, his first Nana, had been dead for seventy years now, died on the same day as he did for the first time. So he would have to hope that maybe this time, maybe at this time, he would find his match.





	A new beginning

There were rumors. Rumors about humans who were born, again and again, cursed to be reborn until they would find their match. The one person they belong to. And only then they live in peace. Die in peace, with their match by their side throughout the whole time.

When his Nana told him this tale the first time, he had laughed and asked how those people would be able to find each other as the world was so big. No one knew how big the disc was they lived on, after all!

His Nana had laughed and told him not to worry. It was just an old tale, a rumor that existed before the church existed and Phil hadn‘t understood, because the church had always been there!

He should have asked his Nana, should have bothered her more, no matter what she said he didn‘t need to worry.

Because, when he woke up one day, after his sixteenth birthday almost eight decades later, he remembered again. Just like the last two times.

But his Nana, his first Nana, had been dead for seventy years now, died on the same day as he did for the first time. So he would have to hope that maybe this time, maybe at this time, he would find his match.

He should have known it wouldn‘t be that easy.

~*~*~

The world wasn‘t a disk anymore and he kind of missed it.

Maybe it was nostalgia. But he missed the simple thinking from his first childhood.

There were no wars. None like that at least. None just because some crazy guy that he needed to help a whole country chasing communism away. Because whatever they had said back home, the people here seemed to be happy. Poor, yes, but kind of happy.

He was tired. He couldn‘t see the war anymore.

Before that, it had been another war. And before that, it had been another war, too. A smaller one, sure, but still a brutal one. And before that the pest and then probably a few things he couldn't remember because he hadn't been sixteen when he died. And he really didn‘t want to know what would come after this war.

And then he heard a clicking sound under his boots and sighed, closing his eyes.

Of to his new life, then.

~*~*~

„I want you to bring him in.“

Phil looked up from his file he‘d been working on and looked at his boss, Nick Fury who just held up a thin file. Too thin for S.H.I.E.L.D. He still took it.

„Hawkeye?“

„That‘s what he‘s been calling himself, at least. Kills with an arrow and bow. I want you to bring him in. We could need him. His ability to shoot is unheard of.“

Phil sighed and nodded, waited until Fury left his office before he opened the file. There wasn‘t much in it. He‘s thirty-eight now, at least this body. Not the oldest age he ever reached but one of the oldest. And this Hawkeye didn‘t seem to like alphabet agencies.

Well, another dead it was, then. It was a shame, really, because he kind of liked this existence. And he didn‘t want to die anymore. He just wanted to rest.

~*~*~

It rained. He could hear thunder. He was freezing while he hunted the young man across the roofs (_the fucking roofs!_).

It was so cliché, every spy novel would be envious.

But there was one thing Phil knew – he really didn‘t want to die like that. Not wet and freezing. Not again. So he took out his gun and shot.

He didn‘t know who was more surprised that he hit the guy in the leg but it didn‘t matter anyway. Because the guy fell down and turned around, trying to crawl away from him, never letting Phil out of sight. Phil sighed and jogged over to him and stopped. The guy was young, not older than twenty-five. But that wasn‘t what stopped him. The boy's eyes, full of fear as they were, looked tired. As if he was older than everything else around him.

„My name is Phil Coulson. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and we‘d like to hire you. No matter what you decide, my orders are to bring you in. If you want to go after that, you can go, but I would love it if you would at least listen to our offer. And if it‘s just because I really don‘t want to have gotten myself soaked for nothing.“

The boy barked out a laugh, his hand gripping his bow.

„Well, it doesn‘t sound like much of a choice. But you‘d need to help me up.“

When he touched the boy's hand, there was something strange. Warmth. And pain. A lot of pain. And then… silence. Something in his head just was silent suddenly, something he had never registered before but missed now that it was gone.

„_Finally_“, the boy whispered and Phil let out a breath of air.

His Nana had been right after all. He didn‘t need to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo; B2 - Reincarnation


End file.
